There are times when a rooftop air conditioning or refrigeration unit or system needs to be moved or set into position, such as on the roof of a building. For example, the curb or other base or location onto which such system is to be placed may be far from the edge of the roof, requiring assistance with transport after placement on the rooftop. This need may present a problem, as well as others, due to the difficulty and/or cost in transport.
For example, in some related art solutions, a 30 ton crane system may be used to relatively inexpensively place and move the RTU or other system, but the crane system may be unable to extend sufficiently so as to place the RTU or other system on a curb located far from the edge of the building. Other related art solutions may include use of a much larger and much more expensive crane, such as a 100-175 ton crane. Such larger cranes may cost 10 times as much or more than a 30 ton crane.
Yet another option in the related art is to use a helicopter or other similar transport vehicle to move the RTU or other system, but this approach is also typically very expensive.
Example of other devices of the related art include Pro Lift Model # B1230 made by Pro Lift of Terrell, Tex. (see, e.g., www.pro-lift.com) and aluminum or steel Gantry Cranes manufactured by several companies ie. Wallace Cranes model Tri-Adjustable Aluminum to 3 ton. (see, e.g., www.wallacecranes.com)